House Call
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: Harry falls victim to a rare magical illness that not even Madam Pomfrey can cure so she has no choice but to contact her old friend and colleague Greg House for help.
1. Chapter 1 a Mysterious Illness

House Call

Chapter one A Mysterious Illness

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the TV show House MD belongs to David Shore. Author's note this story will be an AU adaptation of the events of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban as well as being AU for House, because not only am I using the actual birthdates for the actors who play the characters, also they aren't Muggles.

The birthdates and ages of the characters from House are as follows

Alison Cameron: April 12 1979 age 14

Eric Foreman: July 23 1973 age 20

Robert Chase: February 12 1979 age 14

Greg House: June 11 1959 age 34

James Wilson: February 12 1969 age 24

Harry walked into Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class ten minutes late he walked up to the front of the room where Professor McGonagall sat at her desk. she looked up from the stack of essays she was grading, and her eyes narrowed behind her square spectacles.

"You're late Mr. Potter. I assume you have some sort of excuse," she said.

"Yes, Professor I was in the hospital wing I have a note from Madam Pomfrey," said Harry as he handed the tightly rolled scroll of parchment to his teacher, who slit it open with her wand she read the note quickly and her expression softened slightly.

"Everything seems to be in order, please take your seat," said Professor McGonagall and Harry walked slowly to the back of the class and sat down next to Ron, and Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It nothing just a bit of a headache, and no, it wasn't my scar," said Harry before Hermione could ask.

"You've been getting a lot of headaches recently are you sure it's not something to worry about?" she asked

"I'm fine, Hermione; I think it's just an allergy to some sort of pollen or something my nose has been stuffy lately too," said Harry as he stifled a sneeze.

"Well as long as you don't get any worse I won't worry," said Hermione.

"If it gets any worse I'll go back to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check it out," said Harry as he felt another sneeze coming on his hand flew in front of his mouth and nose instinctively. A second later, he became very aware that the eyes of the entire class including Professor McGonagall were focused intently on him.

"What?" he asked.

"Harry, your hair it's purple," said Ron grinning widely.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Here look," said Hermione as she pulled her compact out of her book bag and handed it to him.

Harry looked into the small round mirror, his jaw dropped his hair, which was normally jet black, and messy was instead short, neat, and a vibrant shade of purple.

"Oh crap, my hair, quick somebody, do something!" shouted Harry as Professor McGonagall came walking briskly over to the distressed young man.

"Hold on Mr. Potter," said the Professor as waved her wand in a long sweeping motion unfortunately for Harry whatever spell she tried had no effect on his hair she tried again, and again had no luck.

"What were you doing when this happened?" she asked.

"I sneezed," said Harry.

"You sneezed?" asked Professor McGonagall in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, I sneezed; I've been feeling a little under the weather over the last few days. But I thought it was nothing-just allergies or a cold so I just ignored it. But when I didn't get better after a few days I went to see Madam Pomfrey that was a week ago and I've been back three times since then not counting this morning," said Harry.

"Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" asked Professor McGonagall clearly worried.

"No, nothing at least not since I started school. There was this one time when I was about seven or so and I turned my teacher's wig blue but that was accidental magic. Just a random bust of power that happened when I got scared not something I had control over," said Harry.

"And would you say you had control over what just happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, but this shouldn't be happening at all," said Harry.

"Try to concentrate and see if you can reverse the change," said Ron.

"What good, will that do?" asked Harry.

"I don't know I'm just trying to help," Ron said desperately.

"Here goes," said Harry as he screwed his eyes up in concentration he felt a strange tingling in his scalp as his hair began to grow longer and its color gradually returned to normal.

"Wicked," said an amazed Ron who was now staring open mouthed at his best friend.

"Yes that was quite an impressive bit of transfiguration. Well beyond anything, you should be capable of at this stage of your magical education. Unless you were born a Metamorphmagus," said Professor McGonagall.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" asked Ron.

"A witch or wizard, who can change their appearance at will without the aid of potions or spells.

However, they're quite rare. I've only known a handful, and as far as I know, only one has been a student at Hogwarts in the last twenty years.

Her name was Nymphadora Tonks and she graduated the same year as your brother Charlie," said Professor McGonagall to Ron.

"What does that mean for me I've never been able to do anything like this before now?" said Harry.

"To be honest I have no idea but you seem quite alright for the moment so I think it would be best for you to get back to your studies," said Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the class went by without further incident and when the bell rang, Professor McGonagall excused everyone to lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the first ones to reach the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron began helping themselves to food as soon as it appeared in front of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and calmly ladled stew onto her plate while talking with Nevel Longbottom, who was sitting across the table from her.

"Do you reckon the Ministry will catch Black soon?" asked Neville.

"I'm sure they will. I mean they even have the Muggles looking for him," said Ron.

"That's true but I don't think the Muggles know how dangerous he really is. I mean they think he's just an ordinary killer. They don't know that he killed thirteen people with a single curse," said Lavender Brown looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Can we just eat without talking about Sirius Black?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, please," said Parvatai Patil.

"Okay I wonder what today's lesson in Defense Against The Dark arts will be," said Harry as he felt another sneeze coming on his hand flew to his mouth just in time.

"Ah-choo, Sorry it's these damned allergies," said Harry before he notice several pairs of eyes staring at him again although this time they were mostly Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs as most of those people who were sitting at the Gryffindor table had seen Harry's earlier transformation in class.

"Harry, your hair it's orange," said Katie Bell wearing a shocked expression.

"Oh, hang on Katie," said Harry as he returned his hair to normal.

"Maybe, you should go and see if Madam Pomfrey can do something for you Harry. I mean every time you sneeze your hair changes color," said Hermione.

"You're right I'll be right back," said Harry as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall and made his way to the hospital wing for the second time that day.

"Back again Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey when she saw Harry enter the wing.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey I have a bit of a problem. Every time I sneeze my hair changes colors," said Harry.

"Yes Minerva sent me a message just after you left her class this morning," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Can you do anything for me?" asked Harry.

"I can give you a potion to stop the sneezing but that's about it, I'm afraid," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry as he took the small dose of potion and returning to the Great Hall to finish lunch.

An hour later, Harry sat in his usual seat in the front of Professor Lupin's Defense against the Dark Arts class reading the chapter on vampires in his textbook.

A sudden wave of pain washed over him. His hand flew to his temple instinctively.

Ron looked around concerned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My head," moaned Harry.

"Is it your scar?" asked Hermione.

"No, It's my head," groaned Harry as his vision began to blur he blinked, trying to clear it.

Lupin looked up from his desk "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my head, I need the hospital…," began Harry but before he could get the last word out the room spun and he blacked out.

"Get him to Madam Pomfrey at once," said Lupin urgently as Ron and Hermione carried Harry out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing when they entered though the double doors Madam Pomfrey rushed out to meet them.

"Professor Lupin just told me what happened get him into bed so I can have a look at him," she said as Ron and Hermione carried Harry over to the bed and removed his shoes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I examine Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Hermione nodded and stepped outside.

"I hope Harry is okay," said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"He'll be just fine. After all the stuff he's been through something like this is nothing, he fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone in our first year, and then last year he killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny," said Ron as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're right, I'm probably worried for nothing," said Hermione.

They sat in silence for about forty-five minutes before Madam Pomfrey emerged into the hall.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No Miss Granger, I'm afraid not. I've never seen anything like this in my entire career, and I have no idea what to do, but I've sent word of Harry's condition to an old colleague and friend of mine who lives in America, Gregory House to see if he and his team can help," said Madam Pomfrey.

"What makes you so sure this bloke can help Harry?" asked Ron.

"I've known Greg House longer than you've been alive, Mr. Weasley. if anyone can save Harry, it's he.

He's not only one of the greatest healers in the wizarding world, but also one of the top Muggle diagnosticians in the world I have complete faith in him," said Madam Pomfrey.

"May we go and see Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you may, but I'm afraid he's still unconscious," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded and she and Ron stepped into the ward Hermione chocked back a sob when she saw Harry.

Ron pulled her into his arms and allowed her to sob into his chest for a moment before they turned to go.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling House

House Call

Chapter 2: Calling House.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the TV show House MD belongs to David Shore. Author's note this story will be an AU adaptation of the events of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban as well as being AU for House, because not only am I using the actual birthdates for the actors who play the characters, but they aren't Muggles.

The birthdates and ages of the characters from House are as follows

Alison Cameron: April 12 1979 age 14

Eric Foreman: July 23 1973 age 20

Robert Chase: February 12 1979 age 14

Greg House: June 11 1959 age 34

James Wilson: February 12 1969 age 24

Dr. Greg House walked into his office on the second floor of Princton-plainsboro Teaching Hospital sat down at his desk and began to look through the stack of case files that littered the top.

He frowned when he realized that none of the cases in front of him would be even the slightest bit of a challenge. He sat the file he had just been reading down on the large stack in the middle of his desk.

He got to his feet leaning heavily on the cane in his right hand for balance as he limped over to the coffee pot in the corner.

He picked up a large blue and bronze mug from the counter in one hand and was just about to pick up the coffee pot with the other when a flash of fire lit the room for an instant House dropped his cup in surprise and it shattered as it hit the floor.

He quickly twisted the handle of his cane, which was shaped like an eagle's head, and removed his wand, pointing it at the shards of his destroyed cup.

"Reparo," he muttered causing the cup to return to its undamaged state, he picked it up and set it back on the counter. He turned to investigate the source of the disturbance that had interrupted his coffee break.

He saw only a large envelope made of thick yellow parchment; he bent carefully to pick it up and almost immediately recognized the neat handwriting of his old friend Poppy Pomfrey.

"What in blazes could she want?" he asked as he opened the envelope it contained two things a letter and what looked like a medical chart both bearing the Hogwarts crest. House read the letter first.

Dear Greg.

I am writing you this letter in hopes that it will convince you to take a case, one that has me baffled. It concerns one of the students at my school. A Mr. Harry James Potter, he has been in and out of the hospital wing several times this term. I've run every test I can, and I'm still no closer to finding out what's wrong with Harry, Than the Muggles are to finding a cure for the common cold. I've included a complete list of his symptoms as well as every treatment I've tried so far. I believe you are his last hope for a cure. If you agree to help, come to Hogsmeade village someone from Hogwarts will be there to show you the way to the castle.

Sincerely,

Poppy Pomfrey Head nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Next, he opened the medical chart and read the symptoms that Harry had been experiencing.

"This could be interesting," said House to himself, as he paged his diagnostic team.

Moments later three doctors came into the room the first was a black man in his early twenties, and second was a young blond boy who looked no older than fourteen or fifteen the third was a girl with reddish brown hair who also looked about fourteen.

"We have a rather unusual case today. A referral from a friend of mine concerning a student at the school she works at," said House.

"Do we have any other information, like the kid's name, what's wrong with him, what the nurse has already tried?" asked the blond boy in a thick Australian accent his name tag read Robert Chase.

"His chart's right here it lists all his symptoms and everything that Poppy already tried. Now maybe between what's on that chart and the four of us we can save this kid," said House.

"Why do you suddenly give a crap about the patient? I thought the only thing you cared about was solving the puzzle," said the oldest of the three newcomers the badge on the front of his lab coat named him Eric Foreman.

"Normally yes, I only care about solving the puzzle of the diagnosis but I'm doing this as a favor for an old friend," said House.

"So what's the patent's name?" asked the young girl whose name was Allison Cameron.

"Says here his name is Harry Potter," said Foreman, who did a double take and looked at the name again.

"Did you say Harry Potter?" asked Cameron.

"That's what I heard," said Chase,

"Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Cameron.

"What difference does it make if we're treating the Boy-Who-Lived or the Little Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe?" asked House.

"This kid's a hero. Aren't you even a little bit excited to be the one who has to treat him?" asked Chase.

"Frankly no, I'm not. I was never much for hero worship," said House.

"I for one can't wait to meet him," said Cameron.

"Why, do you have a little crush on him?" asked Chase.

"No, I don't. I am not one of those giggling fan girls who go all weak at the knees when they hear his name," said Cameron a slight pink tinge coming into her cheeks.

"You're blushing, Allison," said Chase teasingly.

"Okay, that enough from the both of you, you're doctors act like it. Not like teenagers!" shouted House banging his cane on the desk to restore order.

"I'm sorry," said Chase and Cameron together looking at the floor sheepishly.

"Good just try to behave like professionals in the future," said House.

"Okay now that we're past that can we try and figure out what's wrong?" asked Foreman.

"Right, with all the teen angst I totally forgot about the patient," said House.

"So what are his symptoms?" asked Chase.

"Headaches, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, double vision, trouble sleeping, and loss of consciousness," said House, writing symptoms up on the dry erase board as he spoke.

"Anything else, like something that couldn't be a really nasty case of the stomach flu?" asked Foreman.

"Yeah, actually, and it's the weirdest thing; he's losing control of his magic," said House.

"What?" asked the others together.

"He's been experiencing random bouts of accidental magic. Kind of like what happens to some wizards when they're young or when they get angry. The funny thing is that except for the time he blew his aunt up like a Macy's Thanksgiving Parade balloon he's been in complete control of his temper," said House.

"Sounds like Magical Buildup Syndrome," said Cameron.

"Okay what can we do about it?" asked Chase.

"I have no idea but we have to do something before it kills him," said Foreman.

"He's right you know. Magical Buildup Syndrome is almost universally fatal if left untreated, and if we can't find the cause he could relapse even with treatment and that would kill him," said House.

"What's the cause?" asked Cameron.

"It could be one of several either he's been mistreated by his family, they're starving him, or it could be cancer," said House.

"Well given that his symptoms didn't start until he got to Hogwarts I think we can cross starvation of the list of causes.

He's not likely to starve there. I have a cousin who went there, and he said the food was great," said Cameron.

"I think we can rule out cancer to the types of tumors that would cause these symptoms are unlikely in a thirteen year old," said Chase.

"So that leaves us with abuse. Let's go find out what Mommy or Daddy did to cause this then fix it," said House.

"How are we even going to get there?" asked Chase.

"We're apparating," said House.

"But you can't apparte inside Hogwarts," said Chase.

"I know we're apparating to Hogsmeade a village near Hogwarts and we'll meet someone who can show us the way," said House.

"I assume you're both familiar with side-along apparition," said House.

"I've heard of it but never done it before," said Cameron while Chase nodded,

"It's quite simple, Cameron you take my hand, and Chase you take Dr. Foreman's.

He and I will apparate and you'll come along for the ride," said House as he reached into the pocket of his coat for his ever-present bottle of Vicodin shook the last pill out onto his palm and swallowed it.

"Dr. House, is your leg hurting more than usual?" asked Cameron.

He nodded before he took her hand the four of them disapparated to Hogsmeade Village.

Where they walked down the high street to the main gate that led out of the village when they reached the gate they found someone waiting to meet them. The man standing before them was at least twice as tall as a normal man, and three times as wide.

"Is there really a giant in front of us or did I just take too many pills again?" asked House.

"Not unless we're all seeing things," said Foreman.

"You must be the team of doctors from America here to help Harry, pleased to meet you, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid everyone does," said the stranger as he stepped forward and shook House's whole arm in greeting.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House these are my colleagues Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Allison Cameron," said House Pointing to each of the others in turn.

"A bit young aren't they?" asked Hagrid pointing to Cameron and Chase.

"Yeah, but they're really smart," said House as Hagrid led the way to the castle.

When they arrived at the huge oak doors, Hagrid knocked, they slowly opened, and the group walked in to be greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Pomona Sprout.

"Welcome to Hogwarts we've prepared a feast in welcome," said Dumbledore.

"We'll eat later, here's the patient?" said House.

"Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing, I'd be happy to show you the way," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked toward the grand staircase House and his team followed.

When they reached the second floor, they followed her to the room that she had moved Harry to in order to isolate him from the rest of the ward.

"I've had to Isolate Harry just to be safe," she said.

"So you think whatever this is might be contagious?" asked Chase.

"No I don't believe so, I'm just being cautious I don't want to run the risk of him catching something else while he's so ill already," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Chase, you go in first," said House.

Chase gulped as he reached for the doorknob turned it and the door swung inward. He stepped over the threshold and into the room. Harry lay in the bed in the center of the room unconscious.

He pulled his wand out of the inside pocket of his lab coat, and used it to run a series of tests to determine the extent of Harry's condition,

He walked out into the hall again looking grim.

"What's wrong with him?" asked House.

"He shows evidence of profound mistreatment, several broken bones some of which never healed properly he's underweight for his age, and I've also found evidence of healed internal injuries most likely caused by blunt force trauma," said Chase.

"How could someone do something like that to their child?" asked Cameron tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know," said Foreman.

House turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Wake him up. I want to ask him some questions," he said.

"Greg, I don't think it would be wise. From what his friends told me he was in unbearable pain before he blacked out," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I just want to ask him a few questions and then you can put him right back under," said House.

"Alright I'll revive him for two minutes, but not a second longer and if I think he's in too much pain," said Madam Pomfrey.

The four doctors and the Mediwitch walked back into Harry's ward. Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry.

"Rennervate," she said and seconds latter Harry opened his eyes he reached out and found his glasses on the bed side table and put them on.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened? Who are all these people?" asked Harry.

"You passed out during Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've been unconscious for the last few hours.

These are some friends of mine from America they've come to see if they can figure out what's making you ill," said Madam Pomfrey.

House turned to Harry, who looked suddenly nervous.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House, and I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's all right," he said. Harry nodded.

"How did you get all those injuries?' asked House.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," said Harry.

"The broken bones don't ring any bells how about the other internal injuries? I have an idea. Maybe sometimes Daddy has a bad day at the office so he takes it out on you," said House.

"My father and mother were both killed nearly twelve years ago and I know they would never have done anything to me.

The man responsible for my injures is the bastard I call my uncle. I live with him, his wife, and my fat lump of a cousin during the summer holidays.

They hate wizards I guess they figured that if they tried they could keep me from developing any powers in fact before I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter my Uncle Vernon thought he might be able to beat the magic out of me," said Harry.

Cameron felt tears well up in her eyes as Harry spoke she stifled a sob.

"Oh my god, how could someone do that to their nephew?" she asked.

"It put it in blunt, straight forward terms they hate me and everything I represent to them; their last connection to the wizarding world. If they could, they would have thrown me out years ago.

The only reason they allowed me to stay with them is the fact that my mum died to protect me and in doing so, she activated an ancient from of magic one that insures my safety as long as I stay with her only living blood relative; my Aunt Petunia.

But believe me I'd rather be in an orphanage than have to stay there if I had any say in the matter.

My life there is a living hell. I do all the cooking all the cleaning and I barely get enough food between my uncle and my cousin," said Harry. Cameron stifled another sob.

"Other than your hair changing colors when you sneeze has anything weird happened to you since you've been here?" asked House.

"No," said Harry.

"Do you know what's wrong with me Dr. House?" asked Harry.

"We have a few theories but nothing concrete. Our current idea is something called Magical Buildup Syndrome," said House.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"It means that your body is producing more magic than it should," said Chase.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Harry.

"If left untreated MBS has a mortality rate of ninety-nine percent," said House.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" asked Harry.

"No Harry you're not, at least not if we can help it. We're going to do everything we can to help get you better," said Cameron laying her hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, mate, you'll be just fine. Even if you have Magic Buildup Syndrome it's very treatable," said Chase.

"What kind of treatment?" asked Harry.

"Training in more and more powerful spells to help use up the extra magic," said Foreman.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Animagus training is one route we could take and there are others like Occlumency, and from what it says in your chart you may have triggered some dormant Metamorphmagus abilities as one of your first symptoms," said Chase.

"Oh you mean when my hair changed colors whenever I sneezed," said Harry.

"Yes, have you tried doing it on your own?" asked Foreman.

"No, I haven't other than to change my hair back to normal when it changed color," said Harry.

"Why don't you try making your hair grow?" said Cameron.

"I think I try making it shorter," said Harry and he screwed up his face in concentration and his hair began to recede into his scalp.

Cameron held up a metal try so that Harry could check his reflection. He nodded approvingly.

"Very handsome," she said smiling.

There was a knock at the door Chase opened it Hermione stood outside she looked worried.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," said Chase stepping aside to let her pass.

Hermione's face broke into a huge smile when she saw that Harry was awake. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, which he returned.

"We'll give you some time. If you need anything we'll be right outside," said Chase as he and the others stepped out of the room.

"I was so worried Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry.

"Are the doctors nice?" asked Hermione.

"Dr. Cameron is very nice and so are Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman," said Harry.

"What about the older one?" asked Hermione.

"Dr. House, he's a jerk," said Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey seems to like him or at least trust him to make you better," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Do they have any ideas about why you're sick?" asked Hermione.

"They think I have something called Magical Buildup Syndrome. It causes my body to make more magic then it should that's why my hair kept changing colors today when I sneezed," said Harry.

"What can they do about it?" asked Hermione.

"I have to start learning more powerful magic so I can use up the extra power that my body is producing," said Harry.

"Oh, like what?" asked Hermione.

"I might get to become an Animagus," said Harry.

"How exciting Harry. I wonder what sort of animal you'll become," said Hermione.

"I don't know I just hope it's something cool like a lion or a wolf," said Harry.

"I bet you'll be something powerful and majestic like a griffin," said Hermione.

"A griffin, you really think so?" Harry asked,

"Yes or maybe a phoenix," said Hermione.

"That would be cool," said Harry as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry I'm just a little tired."

"Should I go so you can get some rest?" asked Hermione.

"Nah, I'm okay," said Harry.

"Harry it's always a good idea to get plenty of rest when you're not feeling well," said Hermione.

"Okay Hermione, I'll try and get some sleep, but will you stay?" said Harry.

"Good I'll stay, but just until you fall asleep," said Hermione.

Harry leaned back into his mattress and took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It soon became clear to Hermione that Harry was not sleeping well. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and muttering to himself.

Hermione reached out and took his hand she was concerned for her friend, but Harry was more than that. Hermione had secretly been in love with Harry since he and Ron had saved her from the troll.

Hermione took a breath and began to sing softly, "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."

As she finished the last line of the song Hermione looked down and saw that whatever nightmare Harry had been having had ended he was sleeping peacefully now the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips, as she did a soft golden light enveloped them both and Hermione felt a wave of peace and contentment wash over her unlike any she had ever felt. Somehow she knew that everything would be alright.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered as she got up from her chair and walked to the door which opened as she reached it Chase looked at her for a moment.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"There's no problem I'm just going back to my dorm to finish some work for transfiguration," said Hermione.

"That's fine if you'd like we can let you know if there are any changes in Harry's condition," said Chase smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Chase," said Hermione as she walked out of the hospital wing she walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady as the sense of contentment that the kiss she had given Harry had caused had worn off.

"Password," said the Fat Lady simply.

"Blueberry scones," said Hermione the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through.

"How's Harry?" asked Ron from his seat by the fireplace.

Hermione crossed the room and sat down, "He's okay I think. He's sleeping."

"You seem to be doing better I can't remember the last time I've seen you so nervous," said Ron.

"Yes, now that I know that Harry will be okay," said Hermione.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ron.

"I don't know there's just something that tells me everything will be okay," said Hermione.

Ron looked at her "You really like him don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend," said Hermione.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. I mean you fancy him," said Ron.

"Okay you're right, I do fancy him I have since the end of last term," said Hermione.

"Whoa, that long?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I never said anything because I don't want to risk ruining our friendship," said Hermione.

(Scene change)

Minerva McGonagall walked down the hall that connected her office to the hospital wing to check on Harry's condition she knocked on the door and waited for a moment before Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

"Hello, Minerva what brings you here?" asked the healer kindly.

"I'm just conserved about Harry I know I shouldn't get so worried over a student, but Harry is different he's had such a hard life with that dreadful family of his.

I begged Albus not to leave him with those horrid people but he just kept blathering on about how it was for the greater good and refused to listen to reason. If Harry doesn't recover from this I swear I shall never speak to Albus Dumbledore again," said Professor McGonagall sourly.

"Greg and his team are in the Room of Requirement trying to come up with a solution. In the mean time Harry seems to be quite comfortable he's sleeping at the moment. He hasn't had many visitors but I suppose that's for the best if he were to get over excited in his current state who knows what could happen," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Has he had any visitors at all? I know he has plenty of friends in Gryffindor and more than a few in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," said Professor McGonagall.

"I believe Hermione Granger is the only one who has visited for some time. She came in about an hour ago and stayed for about forty-five minutes," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, and the strangest thing happened while she was here I heard them taking about the treatment that Harry might be receiving to help with his condition and then Hermione told Harry that he should get some sleep so I assume he leaned back and closed his eyes and a few minutes later the room was filled with the most intensely bright golden light I've ever seen. Then not long after that I heard Hermione leave. Do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes I think I do and it could very well mean that the majority of the danger that Harry is in has passed from what you said about the golden light I believe Harry and Hermione have formed a soul bond," said Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey looked astonished "Can you be sure?"

"Yes but I have to go talk with Hermione right away It's imperative that I know the full details of what happened," said McGonagall as she left the Healer's Office and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hello Professor what can we help you with?" asked Hermione as soon as Professor McGonagall entered the Common room.

"I'd like a word with you Miss Granger," said the Professor kindly.

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione as she followed her head of house into her office.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Professor?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

The Transfiguration teacher fixed her best student with a kind look. "I can assure you Miss Granger that you aren't in any trouble whatsoever I merely what to know exactly what happened when you went to visit Harry in the hospital wing this afternoon."

"Well Harry and I talked a bit about what sort o f treatment Dr House and his team have planned for Harry until Harry started to get sleepy so I told him to get some rest, he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep but seemed to be having a nightmare so I reached out and took his hand and started to sing to him." at this point Professor McGonagall raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"You sang to him?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes I find that sometimes when I can't sleep music helps to calm me down," said Hermione as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Very well then what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I looked down and saw that Harry seemed to have gotten over his nightmare then I decided to leave," said Hermione.

"Did you do anything else?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I gave Harry a kiss right before I left, is that bad I'm I going catch whatever it is that Harry has?" asked Hermione.

"After this kiss did you feel a sense of calm and peace, overwhelm you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes I did is that good?" asked Hermione.

"It's better than you can ever imagine you may have saved Harry's life," said professor McGonagall her face braking into a smile.

"What did I do?" asked Hermione.

"I can't be sure but you and Harry may have formed a soul bond," said Professor McGonagall.

"A soul bond?" asked Hermione looking at her Transfiguration teacher with confusion written all over her face. The older woman smiled this was a very rare occurrence; something that had completely baffled Hermione Granger.

"Yes, the forming of a soul bond it only occurs when a witch or wizard finds the one person in the world that they are truly meant to be with forever," said professor McGonagall.

"How does that help Harry?" asked Hermione.

"When the two of you bonded you stabilized his magical core. He's still going to be producing more magic than normal but the rate of production will have dropped dramatically," said Professor McGonagall.

"Are there any other side effects?" asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione for a moment. "Not usually why are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'm still worried about Harry is all. Something tells me he's not sleeping well," said Hermione.

"Ah, yes there have been rare cases of newly formed bonds like yours where one bond-mate could sense what the other was thinking or if they were in pain I think it would be best if you were to go and visit Harry in the hospital wing for a little while.

You needn't worry about your evening classes I'll inform your teachers that you can't make it and that I as you head of house give you permission to miss classes just this once," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione as she left the office.

Hermione reached the hospital wing ten minutes later and knocked on the door. She waited a moment before she heard footsteps approach the door opened about half an inch and Dr. Chase peaked out.

"Hello, Hermione back to see Harry again?" he asked.

"Yes. I am if that's alright," said Hermione.

"It's just fine you are going to have to wait just a few minutes while we run some tests," said Chase.

"That's fine," said Hermione as she slumped down next to the door to wait five minutes later she heard the four doctors talking

"I don't get it when I first examined him his magic level was off the charts now it's back to almost normal," said Chase.

"Maybe you screwed up the tests," said Foreman.

"I did not screw up the tests. There has to be some explanation other than Dr. Chase is an idiot and can't even run a simple test to check the strength of his patient's magical core," said Chase.

"Can we settle this later and try and figure out why our patient has made a nearly complete recovery from a disease that should be draining the life right out of him without treatment of any kind," said House.

"Well there is one thing that might cause a sudden drop like this," said Cameron.

"And what might that be?" asked Chase.

"Never mind it's too crazy," said Cameron.

"Oh, no you're not getting out of sharing your idea just because it's a little out of the ordinary. This whole situation is so damn weird that nothing is too crazy. If you have an explanation I want to hear it," said House.

"I think Harry may be suffering a delayed reaction to the encounter he had with the Dementor on the Hogwarts Express," said Cameron.

"You're right that is crazy," said Foreman.

"Crazy yes, but not necessarily wrong," said House, "there have been cases of wizards who have had brief encounters with Dementors who later showed a marked drop in magical strength although to a lesser degree than this."

"What can we do about it?" asked Foreman.

"Wake the kid up and stuff some chocolate down his throat," said House limping from the room.

"He's right Chocolate is the only thing that really helps after an encounter with Dementors," said Madam Pomfrey shuddering slightly "Awful things they are, drain the happiness right out of you."

"Why are there Dementors around a school anyway?" asked Chase.

"Good Lord boy, don't you read the Daily Prophet?" asked Madam Pomfrey "they're here to capture Sirius Black the first man in history ever to escape from Azkaban."

"Oh, I think I did see something about that on TV the other day," said Foreman.

"When was the last time Harry had any chocolate?" asked Cameron.

"As far as I know it was right before he got off the train. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin gave some to everyone who was in the compartment."

"How many students were there in the compartment?" asked Foreman.

"Only three Harry and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Madam Pomfrey turning to face him.

"Have either of them had any trouble since the incident?" asked Foreman.

"No, none at all not even a cold in fact the only reason I've seen either of them in here since the start of term has been to see if Harry was alright," said Madam Pomfrey.

"All right let's give Harry a bit of chocolate and see if that helps," said Chase.

"I'll do it,' said Cameron walking over to a nearby counter and picking up a bar of chocolate, she opened the door to Harry's room and stepped inside quietly.

Cameron slowly crossed the room to the bed where Harry lay still sleeping peacefully.

She reached out and shook Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Harry, it's Dr. Cameron I need you to wake up for me for just a minute please," she said.

Harry sat up and looked around blearily for a moment before he grabbed his glasses off the bed side table and put them on,

"Dr. Cameron what's going on?" he asked.

"We think we've found another reason you've been feeling so strange lately," Cameron said. Harry looked confused.

"We think it might have something to do with the Dementor you encountered on the journey here," said the young doctor as she unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke off a small piece, which she handed to Harry.

He took a bite of the confection and felt a feeling of warmth spread throughout his entire body much as it had on the train he took another bite and smiled Cameron handed him the rest of the bar and he finished it within minutes.

"Wow I feel much better," he said as he sat up fully.

Cameron's face broke into a huge smile.

"Do you feel up to having a visitor?" she asked.

Harry smiled "I think so, who is it?"

"Hermione, can you come in here please?" called Cameron.

Hermione walked through the door Harry's face lit up the moment he saw her.

"You're looking better," she said as she came closer and sat in the edge of Harry's bed.

"I feel better," said Harry.

"I'll leave you two alone if you need anything we're right outside the door," said Cameron.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron," said Hermione as Cameron left the room.

"Hermione was I dreaming or did you kiss me before you left earlier?" asked Harry.

"No you weren't dreaming I really did kiss you," said Hermione "I have a confession to make. I've been hiding something from you since the end of last term Harry I'm in love with you," said Hermione very quickly before her nerve failed her.

"Hermione I don't know what to say. I though you only saw me as a friend or a younger brother," said Harry.

"Are you saying that's how you feel about me?" asked Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

Harry backpedaled instinctively "No Hermione that's not what I meant at all I love you too."

Hermione beamed at him "Do you have any idea when you'll get to leave the hospital wing?"

"No but I hope it's soon we have our first Quidditch match next Friday against Slytherin," said Harry.

Harry there's nothing to worry about you're ten times the seeker Malfoy is you could beat him with one hand tied behind your back," said Hermione. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to enter.

"Mr. Potter I have some good news you should be free to leave the hospital wing in the morning that is assuming nothing else happens between now and then," she said.

"That's great," said Harry.


End file.
